CrumpleHorned Snorkack in the Cellar
by Just-As-Loony-As-Luna
Summary: My version of what happened in the cellar at Malfoy Manor...


**A/N This idea just came to me randomly one night, and I wanted to write it down. Its not amazing, but it's my first fanfic, and I wanted to get something published. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I havent had time to get any boomslang skin from diagon alley, so I'm not quite JK Rowling yet! And if I was, would I need to write fanfic?**

Crumple-Horned Snorkack in the Cellar

The cellar of Malfoy Manor was not a nice place to be.

It's pitch black, and however hard your eyes search for light, they will never be successful. You can only hear what's going on up there, which is worse than having to watch it.

It feels like a thousand dementors are lingering over you, just waiting to perform the kiss, tormenting you into madness, but so far I'm still sane (I think, I _hope_)_. _And there are those times when you just beg for them to kiss you, just wanting this to end. But they're not really there, of course, so there's no need for my patronus that won't come.

I can hear the screams of their victims, blood curdling screams that they do nothing about. He shows no mercy.

I can feel the rhythm of death pumping constantly through the walls. He is the heart, and the heart is winning.

I can feel the life of their tortured victims sliding away, as slow and sure as a trickle of pumpkin juice down the side of a goblet, subtle, painful. I can feel their last threads of sanity being released; drifting away into the darkness, as if they never even existed. That's what they really want. That they never even existed. I wouldn't be here now if they did. But I'm not complaining. I'm not one to complain.

And it's horrible, knowing what's going on up there, yet not doing a single thing to stop it. I want to, but it's impossible, I can't. If I did they'd kill me. I feel like they already have.

It's only that old galleon that's kept me sane. I'm so thankful for them, for that protean charm, for Hermione, for those coins, for Neville sending me messages. It's because of him that I sometimes forget what's happening and manage to escape from this nightmare.

I'm back in the DA, and I've cast my fist patronus, marvelling at the beauty of my shining silver hare as it dances around me, as light as a feather. I'm with my _friends_. I've never been happier than I was on that day, not once.

I help Ollivander too; he lets me talk about for hours on end wrackspurts and nargles, although I don't think he really believes they exist, but he doesn't seem to mind, I'm the only one to talk to, I suppose. When he's been tortured though, he's empty, and, once again, I'm alone. I don't know what to think, what to feel, or what in the name of Merlin to do. So I sit, and I imagine. I imagine that I'm back at Hogwarts, in the room of requirement, learning things I hardly dreamed of before, when it was a peaceful world. I imagine I'm back home, playing, laughing, dreaming with mum before... But I always come back to reality.

And so I cry myself to sleep every night, and wake up to the same mess as before.

I'm scared for them too, for everyone really, but especially them. Who else is going to end this torture, this horror, this nightmare, if not him? And he can. I know he can.

I just feel like an Empty shell though, I have no purpose any more. Nobody (except him and his followers) can get in, nobody can get out.

Then I see something, something only I could identify. Ollivander is asleep, he can't see it. Just me. A small horn is protruding from his nose, and his gentle eyes looked up at me, filled with kindness. I then feel a candle ignite inside me, for the first time in months I feel flicker of hope. It disappears in a wisp of purple smoke, and I'm alone again. But I've seen one. A Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

And I think for a second, I actually think, that it might work out okay...

* * *

A high-pitched scream fills the air, as somebody apparates in the distance.

**A/N Okay, thanks for reading, feel free to let me know what you think, I really appreciate it =) xx**


End file.
